brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6984 Galactic Mediator
|Ages = 8-12 |Released = 1992 |Theme = Space|Theme2 = Space Police II }} 6984 Galactic Mediator is a Space Police II set released in 1992 that includes a large space ship with two modular jail cells, a rover, one Blacktron II prisoner, the Space Police chief and a Space police officer Minifigures. This is the largest Space Police II set ever released. It contains 395 pieces. Description The ship is one of the largest Space Police ships to date. It is made up of multiple sections, each detachable, in addition to a jail cell for holding evil Blacktron Future Generation Members in a similar way to that of Space Police I. The colour scheme of the ship is Old Gray with Transparent Green and some Black. The first section is the cockpit. It is a double cockpit, with two "windscreens", one on top of the other. It also has 2 lasers and 6 thrusters. The Space Police II logo appears three times, once on top, and once on each side. It has a quarter-circle-top part as lights. The second section is roughly the same size. It is a viewing station, with two Trans-Green windows. It has two more part-circle lights. Another four thrusters can be found on the bottom. It is covered by a roof which can be opened from the top. Another Space Police II Logo can also be found on the roof. In addition, two wings stick out, but are small and have no real purpose. The third and largest section is the back wings. It has a back wall, which can be lowered, allowing people and objects to enter and exit. A pair of thrusters can be found close to the main body, while another eight are found on the bottom. A pair of Trans-Green Windows allows crew to see outside, along with 4 Trans-Green semi-arches. Two large Rocket Thrusters are found at the back of the wings. Another removable roof covers this section, and another Space Police II logo can be found. Two Red antennae come off of each wing and can be angled up and down. The wings can also be moved inwards or outwards. On top of the roof is a huge thruster and two small lasers. A small Rover is also included. It has eight wheels, but only four of them are level with the ground. It has no weaponry, a small thruster, and a control panel. Minifigures The Galactic Mediator comes with 3 minifigures. These are the Space Police II Chief, a Space Police II Officer, and a Blacktron Future Generation Astronaut. The Space Police II Chief is similar to the Space Police II Officer, except that it has a different torso and epaulets. His torso has a zipper and seatbelt pattern on it. The Space Police II Officer has a communicator-style torso. The Blacktron Future Generation Astronaut has a White Torso with a large B on it. Background The Galactic Mediator is one of the largest Spaceships and is the primary ship of the Space Police II fleet. It transports captured Blacktron Future Generation prisoners to wherever they must be locked up. Notes * This is the only other set besides 6813 Galactic Chief that included the Space Police II Commander minifigure. * The Galactic Mediator was the successor of the Space Police I flagship 6986 Mission Commander from 1989. * This is the only set in which Part 2362a is Trans Green. * This is one of 2 sets in which Part 4215a is Trans Green. * This is one of 2 sets in which Part 2466 is Trans Green. Minifigures included See also * 6986 Mission Commander * 5974 Galactic Enforcer External links Category:6000 sets Category:1992 sets Category:Space Police II Category:Space